


Michael & Lucifer

by Vahly Dragonfly (Vahly)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly%20Dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Michael and Lucifer, made for "Break my fall", an Arial's fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael & Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arial/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Break my fall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9205) by Arial. 



 


End file.
